


In Love With Your Sister

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [12]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, LEGIT THREE CHARACTERS, thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cerise was suspicious from the first time she saw Ramona and Cedar holding hands in the hallway. But she didn’t know that it would hurt this much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr! Here's what the request was: "A Ramona and cedar where cerise finds out"!

The first time Cerise saw Ramona and Cedar holding hands as they walked down the hallway, she didn’t think too much of it. Her mind might be playing tricks. The second time she saw it, she started to get a little suspicious. But when she saw Ramona cupping Cedar’s face behind the Bookball bleachers, she knew for sure that something was going on.

She crept up stealthily beside the pair, silent like a wolf yet unsure of what to do. She could scare them, shock them apart, but she didn’t want to hurt Cedar. She could walk by casually and see if they noticed her, but Cerise didn’t want to run the risk of them not noticing. Really, she just didn’t know what to do about the whole deal.

Ramona and Cedar? There was no way. Cedar was one of Cerise’s oldest friends, and Ramona had always _hated_ her. She ignored her on the playground in Nursery Rhyme School. She never went to any of Cedar’s birthday parties, even though Cedar always invited her out of what Cerise had thought was politeness. And Grimm, Ramona wasn’t _rooming_ with the puppet. Cerise was. Because they were the ones who were close. Cerise’s confusion was rapidly morphing into anger.

She’d never thought about it, but she treasured those moments with Cedar when they were alone in their dorm room. Even though Cerise never shared anything with anyone, she felt comfortable sharing things with Cedar. They would talk for hours about nothing in particular, and Cerise’s heart would be content. And Cedar was the one person Cerise had almost shown her ears to, one late night when she’d been having such a fulfilling time that she almost slipped.

But now _Ramona_ had slipped in somehow, with her wolfish charm or something, and she was going to take Cedar all for herself and Cerise had just realized, standing only a few feet away, that she wouldn’t be able to stand that. For all her life, Ramona had taken things from Cerise… things like the Badwolf destiny, the ability to be open and not have to hide. And now she was taking Cedar too?

It was too much to deal with, standing so close to the soft growl of Ramona’s voice muttering sweet nothings to Cedar under her breath. Cerise fled the scene and headed up to her room until Cedar walked in several hours, smiling so widely that it broke Cerise’s heart. Cerise pretended like nothing had changed, feigned that she’d just had been down with a headache, but the question burned on the edge of her lips, threatening to burst out at any minute, “Are you in love with my sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
